Love me
by DevulsDaughter
Summary: Hermione becomes a pureblood over the summer, she is Serina Vanessa Colton.Draco Malfoy is like he is, totaly snobbish and stuff like that.DMHG in later chapters:Plzz read!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one ."I think i'm in love"

Hermione Granger or should I say Serina Vanessa Colton was a pureblood witch, Her parents had to give her up because of the dark lord, They loved her very much and now they finely had her back.  
Serina had black wavy hair and bright blue eyes , she was quiet pale and short maybe 5'5.  
"-Bye Ina have and be careful" Her mom Gina said, She had tears in her eyes as she watched her baby girl go thru the barrier, She sighed and apperaited away from the plat form.  
Serina walked thru the barrier and was met by the big black, red train.  
She looked around and say Harry and Ron, She gave them a disgusted look and walked onto the train, She quickly found an empty compartment and took up her diary, it was black with skulls on it, which she had drawn herself.

_Dear diary  
Today I gotta go to hogwarts, My mom thought it would be the best since that old nut head Dumbledor is there, Yes I know I shouldn't call him that but who care?  
Oh right potter and his lowly friends, Oh and by the way last week my "real" mom came and took me away from those filthy mudbloods , she of course liked them but I knew better than to be nice to those lowly creatures.  
Well she is odd, but anyway I', head girl Yippy, I think I will die (not), Oh but the great part is I have to share a freaking common room and bathroom with Draco Malfoy, Should I kill myself or beg to change school, cause I totally hate that guy, I mean big deal, his rich, hot, and totally a player, he fucks girls for a night and moves over to one other after that, he is a freaking perv, who deserve to die, I swear if he brings any of his slut to the common room  
I'll slit his throat and watch his blood come out, he can have them as long as he has them at his room.  
Well anyway I gotta go, gotta go to My lovely Malfoy and that boring hag Mcgonagall, oh and then we have uncle Sevvi, he is fun, oh yeah didn't I tell u that my mom and snape is brother and sister? Oh well sorry for that, well anyway now u know and I really hope my freaking father rot in hell, I kinda hate him as much as I hate Malfoy if not more, Well anyway pretty Malfoy gonna have a fit if I don't show up soon bye have it not so great. _

Love Serina.

Serina closed her diary and walked out of the compartment, she walked thru the train to the top and finely she came to the head compartment she shoved the door up and walked in, She saw Malfoy on the right uncle Sevvi and hag Mcgonagall on the left, She gave Draco a glare and gave Snape a smile and Mcgonagall a nod.  
She sat down beside Malfoy who gave her a smirk she gave him a glare and looked at the professors.  
"-Well know that miss. Colton have joined us I will begin, As you know you are the Heads and will be an example to the younger students, that means no fight, no jinxes, no curses or anything, I want you to behave this whole year, You will be planning the hogsmead visits, the quidditch match ( Draco grinned) the balls ( Hermione snorted) and the rounds on night, you will have to d o the rounds at 00.00 to 04.00, so my advice is to go to sleep early." Mcgonagall said and looked at Hermione and Draco, They nodded and looked at Snape.  
"-And miss. Colton we want you to be resorted to see which house your going into, and hopefully u will follow your mothers house which is Slytherin and like your pathetic father ( Mcgonagall gave him a glare) well I think that was all, bye" he said and walked out of there, Mcgonagall gave them both a nod and walked out after Snape.  
Draco went over to the other side and laid down he then looked at Hermione and said:  
"- Why did they call u Colton mudblood, the Colton are a healthy pureblood family and you are a loosely mudblood, and the Colton are right under the Malfoys on the pureblood scale and you mudblood aren't in the family, so why do they call you Colton?"  
Hermione gave Draco a death glare and said:  
"-For your fucking information Malfoy I am a Colton my name is Serina Vanessa Colton, And Severus freaking Snape is my fucking uncle, and my mom had to give me away to those filthy mudbloods because of your fathers freaking lord wanted me, so leave me alone or show a broomstick up your ass"  
Hermione turned and looked out of the window and stern look on her face, Draco looked at her and thought: _"I think I'm in love"_


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two. The common room.

they came to the castle faster then they thought, Serina jumped of the train and looked around for her friends,  
Icy,Darcy and Stormy(sry had to have them in the story!!)  
she saw Icys white grey hair and jogged up to them.  
"-Hey girls." she said and hugged them, Icy,Darcy and Stormy got smirks on their faces.  
"-god i hate this school" Darcy said and tried to get away from the small kids or rather first years.  
"Oh dear Darcy let me handle it." Serina said and gave them a smirk.  
**"-DEATH EATERS!"** Serina screamd every first year and some other kids jumped out of they way trying to get away from the non existing death eaters.  
Icy,Darcy,Stormy and Serina started to crack up laughing.  
"-Damn you still have it in your Seri." Icy said and walked to a carriage.  
"-Of course i have. i mean, it's me were talking about" Serina said and gave them the classic Colton smirk.  
"-God to much ego" Darcy said and walked into the carriage.  
Stormy gave her a smirk and jumped in, Serina rolled her eyes and walked into the carriage.  
"-Okey shall we practise the song or what?" Icy asked, the girls looked at her and nodded.  
They had made up a song about them and their friends.  
"-Okey Darcy start and then we go on right?" Stormy asked and looked at them all.  
"-No not at all, Malfoy will start then his lowly slut pugface will go on" Serina said her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
Stormy gave her a smirk and then they started to sing:

_/Darcy: A little bit outrageous  
I'm really quite contagious  
We're gonna go around the world  
Crazy girl  
You know we're gonna make it  
I'll show you the way right now  
Then we'll break out  
And do anything we want!! _

Stormy&Icy: Oh-oh oh-oh

Darcy&Serina: what you waiting for?

Stormy&Icy: Oh-oh oh-oh

Darcy&Serina :we're kickin' down the doors

Icy&Stormy:Oh-oh oh-oh 

Darcy&Serina:gonna rock the world

Stormy&Icy:Oh-oh oh-oh

Serina&Darcy:you're gonna get this feeling inside   
It's a matter of time  
Before the world is alive with Rock Angelz.

Serina: Gonna be a hero  
You made it to the big show  
Pretend that you could save the world today  
And hey, the way until your bedtime  
Every dream is a giant step  
To where you wanna go  
And do anything you want!!\

That was all they sang cause they hadn't wrote more.  
"-That sounded good" Stormy said and smirked, The others just nodded and looked at the paper.  
"-Well it's Seris turn to write something down, so here you have" Darcy said and gave Serina the papers.  
Serina sighed and took the papers, she gave them a glare and jumped out of the carriage.  
And they had reached hogwarts, the castle shown like never before.  
Serina rolled her eyes when she heard someone scream her name.  
"-Ey Colton move out of the way" said the voice.  
Serina rolled her eyes and turned around and cam face to face with Draco Malfoy, And his loosy friends.  
"-Oh but Draco you know i like to be in your presence, i love you so much." Serina said and mimicked Pansys voice.  
Pansy got mad and was about to slap Serina but Icy grabbed her hand and said in a icy voice:  
"-do that again and you will whish you never were born" then something strange happened Icy froze Pansy hand, so it was a big ice clump.  
Icy smirked and turned around, she took Serina and her friends with her and walked up to the castle.  
The sorting went fast and the night came fast, Icy, Darcy and Stormy walked down to the slytherin common room. and Serina walked with Draco and Uncle Sevvi to the heads common room.  
They stopped at the third floor infront of a picture of a boy with silver blond hair and silver eyes. He was holding a girl with black wavy hair and blue eyes, they where smiling at each other and the boy kissed the girls cheek.  
"-Ehm proffesor. Snape is that a picture of me and Malfoy?" Serina asked, Snape gave her a look that said "Yes-it-is"  
Serina got a disgusted look at her face, Malfoy too got the look.  
"-Anyway this is your common room the password is "Iceheart", And no other persons beside you two is aloud in here, that means no friends, no sluts and no parties." Snape said and smirked at them.  
then he turned around and walked away from them. Serina looked at Malfoy and said:  
"-Icy, Darcy Stormy gonna now the password ", "Blaise, Theo Marcuz will now the password as well"  
Draco and Serina nodded and walked into their common room.

the end!!  
Nah just kidding, but that was the chapter:)  
Like it hate it, i don't care, well i do xD.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. ehm dear diary.

_i26/3 -07 Dear diary_

_Today or rather tonight i got to the common room it was normal but smaller than my overlarge room(hehe), Malfoy was a pig the first thing he did was to find pugslut and fuck her infront of me.Okey not fuck but rather snog like i would get jealous Hmf.Well icy, Darcy and Stormy came by and saved me, (YAY!!)Sometimes i just love to be their friend but at other times i whish i never would have met them.Like one time icy took miss hags glasses and then she kicked her in the ass and pored pumpkin juice at Dumbledor.At that time i whish no one could see me, but the lucky thing was that i was in loosy gryffindor.okey is there anything good at being there? no don't think so!!Well any way that was then now i now( smirks)._

_well i got sorted into slytherin ( YAY!!!!!) but the bad thing is MALFOY!!!. god he makes me so damn frustrated i mean the guy is as hot as zabini, Nott and flint(They are in the same year in my story.xD) and as rich and as pure.__So from now he can be a tiny little thing in my ass.__Oh well i don't want him there but shit the same, wait a minute some one is knocking at the door.__oh bloody Malfoy has a fucking party and his friend Zabini wanted to snog.__Okey i think i'll change school or maybe kill myself, both of them is tempting but what would mama say.__who cares? oh right no one( smirks).__Okey so uncle Sevvi is mean again. Hmf i think he should be nice, but NOOOOO he isn't.__Stupid ugly greasy uncle.__Oh what if he is reading this( looks around the room) hehe he can't he is to LOOOOOSY.__Thats right L-O-O-O-O-O-S-Y nanananana, okey okey geez breath i mean it's my diary i write what ever i want Hmf.__okey that was so snobbish, i felt like parkinsson no bad Serina Bad it's PUGSLUT, P-U-G-S-L-U-T not parkinsson.__I don't even know why i named her, eh yeah right i acted like her lol xD.__Well anyway i gotta go to see if Malfoy has burnt up the place.__Maybe i could tell hag McGonagall( smirks) than he would be in trouble.__Hahah look at that poor Mr. i'm-so-hot-but-really-a-idiot-who-fucks-girls-for-fun.__okey i'm not gonna be that mean, okey fine ill be that mean, Malfoy better run couse Miss. Colton gonna take you to hag,.__lol anyway bye have it not so fun._

_SeRiNa/i_

_Zo what do yah think??_


End file.
